(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for communicating with a plurality of sensors and/or Micro Electrical Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices. More particularly, the present invention provides a system for wireless communication with and supplying power to a plurality of sensors that is especially suitable for monitoring sensors mounted to a submarine hull.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Sensor requirements for future naval vehicles are likely to increase beyond the capabilities of current technology. Micro Electronic Mechanical Systems (MEMS) provide miniaturized sensors that are extremely adaptable to the naval environment. However, the possibility of interrogation and power requirements of hundreds and perhaps thousands of new sensors external to the submarine hull creates significant interconnection and construction problems. Hull treatments have been utilized in the past on the surface of the submarine. The hull treatment is often in the range of about two to four inches thick. Existing sensors are mounted to the surface or within the hull treatment. While wires have been utilized in the past to connect to such sensors, the possibility of large numbers of new sensors would require additional bundles of wires, possible disruption to the hull treatment surface, and more complicated manufacturing processes.
While the present invention is especially suitable for sensors external to the submarine hull, the present invention may also be useful for providing communications and power to large numbers of MEMS. MEMS are becoming increasingly utilized for a wide range of functions, sensors, controllers, detectors, and the like. Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) provide the integration of mechanical elements, sensors, actuators, and electronics on a common silicon substrate through the utilization of microfabrication technology. While the electronics are typically fabricated using integrated circuit (IC) process sequences (e.g., CMOS, Bipolar, or BICMOS processes), the micromechanical components are typically fabricated using compatible “micromachining” processes that selectively etch away parts of the silicon wafer or add new structural layers to form the mechanical and electromechanical devices. MEMS promises to revolutionize nearly every product category by bringing together silicon-based microelectronics with micromachining technology, thereby, making possible the realization of complete systems-on-a-chip. MEMS allows development of smart products by augmenting the computational ability of microelectronics with the perception and control capabilities of microsensors and microactuators. MEMS technology makes possible the integration of microelectronics with active perception and control functions, thereby, greatly expanding the design and application space. However, it would be desirable to provide an easy to install system and method for powering and communicating with hundreds and perhaps thousands of MEMS devices.
Printed-circuit differential transmission lines are well known for transmission of microwave radio frequency energy. These transmission lines allow low loss radio frequency signal distribution. Two commonly used types of transmission lines are Microstrip and Stripline. Microstrip has a conductor separated from a single conducting plane by a dielectric, and stripline has a conductor positioned in a dielectric material between two conducting planes. Stripline provides lower leakage of radio frequency radiation. Microstrip is frequently used in antenna applications. These transmission lines can be designed with precise control over the distance between the conducting planes, the thickness of the conducting planes, and the positioning, width, and thickness of the conductor.